The Purge: Betrayal
by Cwonnor
Summary: When the kids of the Lassiter family hold a Purge Party, they expect a calm night with friends. But under the mask of a friend, someone will betray them. And in that one moment of betrayal, the kids and their friends will be forced to come face to face with the horror and terror that the Purge brings with it. And not everyone will get out alive.
1. Chapter 1: Lindsay

Chapter 1: Lindsay

Lindsay Lassiter stood in the empty courtyard of her high school. Snow fell quietly from the sky, blanketing the cracked concrete in white. The weather was strange for this time of year, unusually cold for March. She stared at the ashen gray sky and became lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder if more people will die tonight because of the cold_, she thought. She really didn't want to think about tonight.

The date was March 22nd and in four hours, the 12th annual Purge would begin. Lindsay never participated, no she and her family would never be caught "Purging" their sins. A night of death and violence? The New Founding Fathers were full of shit. The Purge was not a night to "cleanse onself of the hate and anger inside." It was a night where many, _many_ innocent and unprepared people were mercilessly slaughtered.

Yeah, maybe it had stimulated the economy to the point of unemployment being at 1% and maybe the country was prospering. But what good was prospering when it was fuelled by the bloodshed of the poor?

A voice pulled Lindsay out of her thoughts.

"Lindsay! Yo, Earth to Lindsay!" the voice cried out.

Lindsay smiled and waved. The voice belonged to a pale, rail thin girl who, despite the bitter cold, wore only a purple cardigan and skinny jeans. The girl waved Lindsay over to a nearby table.

"Thank God," Lindsay whispered to herself. She starting to think Whitney wasn't going to show. It wouldn't have been the first time.

She crossed the courtyard, snow crunching under her feet. Her skin rippled with goosebumps, from the cold or from the nervous excitement about tonight, she did not know. Lindsay slung her bag off of her shoulder and sat beside Whitney, who handed her a steaming hot coffee. Whitney's lack of clothing astonished and worried Lindsay all at the same time.

"Okay, so like, your parents are cool with you having this Purge Party, right?" Whitney asked, fiddling with her iPhone.

Lindsay took a too big of a sip and choked a little before answering, "Oh, yeah," she coughed, "they're going to the Macready's across town. We have the house to ourselves for the _whole night_."

Whitney squealed with glee, "This is so awesome! You invited anyone yet? Well, I mean besides me. Because let's be real, this party would be great with just me there."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and said, "I got replies from Harper, Erik, Trish, and Davis. Oh, and Mitchell asked if he could invite Elias Locke."

Whitney raised her eyebrow, "That faggot? Why does your brother want him there?"

Lindsay slapped Whitney's hand, "Watch it, Whit. And I dunno, I didn't ask."

Whitney smirked and turned her attention back to her iPhone. Candy Crush saga had never fallen out of favor, even 10 years later.

Lindsay sighed and looked out across the icy courtyard. Whitney was a great friend, no doubt, but she was also full of herself. And while Lindsay was not so perfect herself, Whitney drove her crazy some days. Something was up with Whitney. She'd never said anything that harsh about anyone before.

As she waited for a lapse in the excuse of an attention span Whitney had, she spotted a figure moving quickly under the awning beside the classrooms. The girl had flowing red hair and tanned skin, so golden that it glowed against the backdrop of white.

Marta Locke's heavy boots thumped loudly on the slick sidewalk. Lindsay called out to her and caught a quick glimpse of her mascara streaked face. She turned to Whitney, who wasn't paying attention and would no doubt throw a fit after what she was about to do, then turned back to Marta and ran after her.

"Marta, Marta, hey are you okay?" Lindsay asked, breathless. The cold air stung in her lungs.

"What do you care?" Marta hissed, attempting to step around Lindsay.

Lindsay caught her arm and stopped her, "Look, I need to ask you something. Your brother's coming to our Purge Party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Marta's hair covered her face, but she pushed it back to look at Lindsay. Her face seemed to question Lindsay's authenticity.

"You're serious? This isn't some prank?" Marta asked.

Lindsay chuckled, "No! No way. This is totally sincere in every way, shape, and form. Plus, you know you'll be way safer at our house tonight."

Marta nodded, "Okay. I'll ride with Elias. But if you pull any shit, I'm leaving, even if it is the Purge."

"No shit, got it. Make sure you and Elias bring some movies or music. I don't like to watch the Purge Feed." Lindsay said, grinning.

Marta nodded and walked away to her car, speeding off from the school.

Lindsay turned around to see a fuming Whitney standing behind her. Her face was a deep scarlet.

Whitney scoffed and said, "You didn't really invite that freak, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. She and Elias are probably safer at my house than at theirs," Lindsay told her, picking her bag up from the table, "and besides, since when do you care? Marta's never done anything to you."

Whitney's face turned to shock, "That's the whole point of the Purge, Linds! They're supposed to die! Rich people like us, we stay safe in our homes, but them? Well, you know what happens to them."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. Where did this come from? This was not the Whitney she'd been friends with since middle school.

"Whit, please tell me you didn't say that." Lindsay said, clenching her fists.

"Oh, don't act like you don't believe it. That "purging sins" bull? Yeah, this is to get rid of the poor. The ones who don't contribute. The ones like Marta and her family."

"Whitney! Just because her family isn't rich like us doesn't mean they should die!" Lindsay realized she was shouting and bit down on her lip to calm herself. She knew she needed to stop.

"Yeah, okay," Whitney snorted, "Tell that to the thousands of crazies getting their knives and guns ready for tonight. Who are they going after? The poor. I'm sorry, well not really, but it's true." Whitney picked her up her backpack.

Lindsay knew it was true. She hated it, knowing that all of these people would be slaughtered just because they weren't able to afford security systems and because of their financial status. The whole system was screwed up.

"Look," Whitney said, sighing, "It's cool that you invited them. But remember, it's the Purge and not everyone will be happy to see them at the party." Whitney tied her platinum blond hair in a ponytail.

"Whit, that's why I had to invite her. Marta would be a target."

Whitney walked over to her, embracing her in a hug. She leaned over to Lindsay's ear and whispered, "You can't save them all. It's us or it's them."

She left Lindsay in the parking lot, mouth agape. The Purge was still four hours away, but Lindsay felt as if Whitney had driven a blade through her stomach. But, it was her words. Lindsay could feel something in Whitney's word.

It was something that, en mass, was a dangerous virus. The drug of dictators, the precursor to genocide.

It was hate. She could feel the hate permeating from those around her. Lindsay ran to her car and sped home.


	2. Chapter 2: Michael

Chapter 2: Michael

Michael Lassiter watched his brother, Mitchell, from across the room. Mitchell was furiously texting someone, a wide grin that grew even bigger every time a new text came in. Michael knew who he was texting but he was waiting for Mitchell to outright tell him.

He was on the bed across from Mitchell's. Ever since they were little, their room had been set up like this. Two beds, two closets, two everything. Michael liked it that way. They were the same, but they were different. Mitchell's phone blipped again, and Michael held in

Ignoring his brother, he stood up and walked over to the mirror that hung on his closet. Harper would be coming soon and he was not about to miss his chance to score with her. Hopefully she wouldn't object to his Purge Party outfit. Red sweater (for the blood being spilled, of course), denim khakis, and black Vans. If that didn't get a response out of her, he was definitely going to question his girlfriend's taste in style.

He eyed Mitchell in the mirror. While Mitchell grinned and giggled at his texts, Michael grimaced in disgust.

Dammit, Michael thought, why can't he just tell me already? It's not like it's some big secret.

He decided he would ask. What would be the trouble in that? If Mitchell had nothing to hide, then he shouldn't worry.

Michael turned around and asked, "So who's the lucky lady?"

Mitchell raised his eyes up from the screen of the phone and asked, "Why do you care who I'm texting? It's none of your business."

Michael snorted, "Dude, what's your problem? I just asked a question."

Mitchell rolled his eyes and locked his phone. Swinging his feet from the bed, he stood up and said, "It's that cheerleader from Wycliffe. Y'know, the blond one?"

Bullshit.

"Oh, yeah," Michael feigned memory, "man she was hot. What was her name again?"

Mitchell stammered a little bit, but then stopped. He narrowed his eyes at Michael. Michael had seen that look before. Underneath the emerald eyes, he could see the cogs working in Mitchell's mind. Twins weren't very good at hiding things from each other.

Michael's eyes quickly jumped from Mitchell's phone and back to his eyes.

"You ass! You read my texts, didn't you?" Mitchell shouted.

"Look, before you get all pissed, you could've just told me." Michael said to him.

Mitchell groaned and tossed his phone onto his bed. He cut his eyes at Michael and hissed, "Screw you, Michael."

He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down on the floor. Mitchell's phone pinged again, but he left it alone. He knew he'd piss him off, but not that much. Mitchell had never been this mad before.

Michael's own phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Harper was calling him. He decided not to answer the phone. She'd be here soon enough.

Michael stood and ran his hands through his mahogany hair.

How am I gonna fix this? You really screwed this up, Michael.

He walked to the window and looked out to his neighborhood. The streets were empty. Even two hours before the Purge, people already had their security systems down and their houses locked up. But, just as he started to move away, he spotted someone standing in the shadows of the large oak tree. It was a tall girl, who wore a purple hoodie. Her face was covered by a bunny mask.

She waved her fingers at Michael and took off down the street, ducking through a neighbor's bushes.

Michael shuddered, then went to find Mitchell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Grinning Man

He knew them well. They had staked them out over the past few months, watched them. He'd even done some repair work on their home. Unbeknown to them, they were going to die tonight. The picture perfect family was going to be ripped to pieces.

Shame, he thought as he held one of their pictures up, such a beautiful family.

The Lassiters. They would not "survive the night" as the popular saying went. They would die, just like many others would die, for their country. Sacrifice a few for the many. He thought about the times before the Purge. The poverty, the war. How his own mother was taken out this life before his eyes.

But it was bad to dwell on such things. The memory of tonight would wipe that memory away. Then he could grin forever and ever without wearing a mask.

He laughed as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put his pistol on the table in front of him and then answered the call.

"Are they home?" he asked.

A sly chuckle from the other end, "Yeah, they're home. One of them even saw from the window. He was pretty cute. I call him, okay?"

The Grinning Man rolled his eyes, "You get us in there, you get whatever you want. And remember, the others need to go for the parents."

"Don't worry, Rint's making up the cocktails as we speak," the woman said, "and I think this year's Purge is going to be great."

"I am ready for Release." He whispered, cocking his pistol.

"God bless New America." The woman said.


	4. Chapter 4: Elias

Chapter 4: Elias

"You know Calvin, some people think that tonight is not just about unleashing your innermost desires. Some Purge detractors have claimed that tonight is about the eradication of those who can't defend themselves, like the sick or elderly. Others have pointed out that out of all crimes allowed tonight, murder is the one most committed." A female radio host said.

Elias Locke turned the radio down and peered through his windshield. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. The gray clouds had given way to a sky that was a mix of lavender and red. The only clouds in the sky were wisps, spread out and strung out across the painted sky.

As he approached the Lassiter's home, he noticed there were already security systems down on most of the homes in the neighborhood, even though there was still 20 minutes before the Purge. Elias sighed deeply and said a quick prayer for his mom. They couldn't afford a security system, but she was going to the same party as Mitchell's parents, so she would hopefully be okay.

He remembered the Purges when they had to stay home. Listening to the gunfire and the fights, the screams out in streets. The pleading. Or the time that they hid in the basement while someone upstairs ransacked their home, leaving it bare. They'd almost been killed that year.

He shook the memories away. You've got nothing to worry about, he thought, you're going to be fine. You're here with friends and nothing can go wrong.

But deep in the back of his mind, he could hear that small voice, just barely.

Marta sat in the seat next to him, her legs stretched out on the dash. She stared out of the window blankly, twirling her hair in her fingers. Elias sighed as he pulled up to the Lassiter's house. He hoped to God that Marta would actually have a good time and not be as apathetic about it as she usually was.

The car came to a halt in front of the mansion. Pearl white pillars extended into the air, a balcony topping them off. The house was a rusty red color with a large bay window on the right side. The front of the home gave it a false impression; it was much larger than it appeared.

Elias whistled, "This house, it's giant huh?"

Marta nodded and got out of the car. She shuddered against the wind and began to walk up the path towards the home. Elias stood and checked his phone, making sure his mom hadn't called him. She hadn't (thank God).

As he followed Marta, he caught the tail end of a conversation, "…yeah, so after we kill him, we get that piece of meat all to ourselves. Man, she better be ready."

Elias turned to see the Lassiter's neighbor standing in his front yard on the phone. The man caught Elias' eye and smiled, waving. The nonchalance of the gesture creeped him out.

He hurried inside. The house was warm, inviting, and smelled like a coffee shop. The foyer was massive, with a spiral staircase ascending in front of him. The floor, chestnut, gleamed in the bright light of the chandelier. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Welcome to our humble abode," A short girl with a pixie cut said, "you must be Elias!"

Elias nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, it's great to finally meet you! I'm Paula, Mitchell's sister. Beer?" She handed him a red solo cup full of Bud Lite.

So much for class.

"Thanks," he said, sipping some of it.

"Okay, so just follow me up the stairs and we'll be with the others."

He began to climb the stairs, following Paula. Family portraits, in tune with modern family cliché, lined the walls, showing the family's changes throughout the year. Elias rolled his eyes and followed Paula who was talking incessantly.

"Yeah, Mitchell really likes you, but he denies it. Just don't do any of that flirty stuff in front of Michael." Paula said, as she sipped her beer.

"Why not? And are you old enough to drink?" He asked.

"What are you, a cop? No. And because, it's one thing that his brother's GAY, but he's gay with you." Paula immediately regretted what she said, by the look on her face.

"Shit, sorry. It's just…I dunno. Let's just say Michael doesn't have very high views of you guys."

"You guys? You mean Marta and I?" Elias had stopped walking. This was bull.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just ignore him tonight, ok? Try to have fun." Paula rolled her eyes, sighed, and opened the door to another large room.

There were multiple cries of 'Elias!' and 'Bro, you made it!' and also 'Paula, but that beer down!'

Elias smiled and sat next to Lindsay, who was complaining about missing her favorite television show. Elias saw Michael talking to Mitchell in a hushed voice. Michael was obviously not happy. He caught Elias' eye and then dragged Mitchell into the adjacent room.

A thump beside him on the couch broke his concentration. It was Erik Stovach, the class president and one of Elias' most disliked persons. Erik was tall, muscular. His face was covered with coarse scruff, sandy blond matching his hair.

"Sup man, you guys excited for tonight?" Erik asked, his beer sloshing in the cup.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm excited for tonight, I guess." Elias said.

"Man, we gotta get you hooked up. I think Whitney's available."

Elias shifted uncomfortably. How stupid would he look if he shouted 'SHUT THE HELL UP!'?

"Um, no. I'm good. Not really looking to date, y'know?"

"Oh, man, c'mon. You're not a fag are you?" Erik asked, his breath reeking.

Actually…

"Guys, shut up! It's starting!" Lindsay shouted.

Three seconds later, the news broadcast shut off, the screen being replaced with the insignia of New America. The emergency broadcast sounded three times, and then a woman began to speak.

"This is not a test. This is your government, New America, announcing the commencement of the annual Purge. At the siren, all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve hours. From 7 P.M to 7 A.M, all emergency services will be suspended. Your government thanks you for your cooperation. Blessed be the New Founding Fathers.

Blessed be America, a Nation reborn."

The Purge Siren blared all across the town. The empty streets echoed the screech, the noise bouncing off of every wall, every abandoned store. The windows of the Lassiter's home rattled with each screech.

Finally, the sound ceased. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

Michael stepped into the room with Mitchell. Lindsay motioned for him to go to the box beside of the TV. Michael moved swiftly, activated the security system, and then stepped in front of Elias.

"Can I talk to you in the next room?"

"You sure you're not going to kill me? This is the Purge, y'know." Elias said, grinning.

His attempt at humor did not penetrate Michael's walls at all. Elias stood and followed Michael into the room.

Great, just freaking great.

"Do you and my brother have something going on?" Michael asked, his face snarled.

Elias laughed nervously and began to say 'No' but thought of another answer, "Yeah, we do have something going on. Your brother kissed me at the football game last week."

Michael groaned and muttered, "Faggot."

Elias' blood instantly began to boil. "Excuse me? You wanna say that again?"

Michael laughed, "You heard what I said. You and my brother may like what you're doing, but I don't. I think it's sick. I think you shouldn't be near my brother. In fact, you shouldn't even be at this party."

"Watch it Michael."

"This is the night where your kind gets slaughtered. You know what I mean. The trash, the ones who don't contribute. People like your mom." Michael said, smugly smiling.

"You asshole!" Elias shouted. His fist crashed into Michael's bottom lip, splitting it wide open.

Michael stumbled back and tackled Elias to the ground. A fist smashed Elias' nose, bringing a fresh rapid of blood. Elias rolled on top of Michael and whacked him with his forearm.

Just as Michael squirmed to get free, screaming things like, "You probably like this, don't you fag?" they heard a faint voice.

Elias stood and walked to the direction of the sound. There was giggling and then they heard it again.

"Hey, are we invited to the party?"

Michael made it to the window first and muttered, "Oh my God."

Elias was too horrified to speak.

The woman in the bunny mask stood in the middle of the circle driveway, next to the fountain. In her hands was a twelve gauge shotgun. Two men stood on either side of her, one armed with an ax, the other with a sledgehammer.

"We didn't RSVP, but we decided to come anyway!"


	5. Chapter 5: Harper

Chapter 5: Harper

Harper's body quaked with intense fear. _Where the hell had these freaks come from?_ A minute ago, she'd been trying to figure out a way to get some alone time with Michael, but he'd stormed off with Elias. And then these freaks decide that this is the most opportune time to crash the party.

Harper knew that these people weren't messing around. She could hear the way the woman spoke, playful but with a razor sharp edge in her voice. Plus, the shotgun in her hands helped to convince her.

Lindsay stood at the small glass window of the security door and spoke up, "Um…well, can I ask why you're here?"

The woman sighed and then _tsk-tsked, _"Lindsay Lassiter, is it? Well, let's see. For starters, tonight is the Purge. And in case you haven't noticed, any and all crime is legal. Second, you happened to be throwing a party on _this exact night_. How great is that?"

Michael pushed Lindsay back and said, "Why don't you guys just leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you. I'm sure you're all fine citizens, so from one upstanding member to the other, please leave."

The woman and the men beside her broke out into laughter. The sound of it was rough, grainy. One of them even began to cough. It hurt Harper's ears to listen to them.

Lindsay stammered a little as she spoke, "B-but ma'am, as you can see, we're just kids. We just want to have peace and quiet tonight."

"Dammit, man, what do these freaks want?" Erik hissed at Michael, who waved him off.

"Oh my gosh, I can't take this. I really can't take this. I have to tell someone, maybe someone can make them leave by like, threatening or…" Trish said, catching Harper's eye.

"Are you being serious? Who are you gonna call, the police?" Harper could hear the bite in her own voice and willed herself to calm down. _Everything's going to be fine. They'll leave, they have to._

"Yeah, they can't come after us! We aren't poor." Davis said, gulping down his beer.

Mitchell turned to him, "Davis, dude, there are no rules about who to kill. _We are their prey!" _

Davis' eyes grew wide and he moved closer to the door to examine the scene.

"Ugh, oh my gosh, this is seriously getting tiring. Are the others ready?" Bunny Mask asked.

A man in a Jack-o-Lantern mask nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah man, it's time."

"Ma'am, ma'am please! You don't have to do this! We're just kids!" Lindsay said, pleading with the woman.

"I've heard enough of your whining. I'm coming for you first." Jack-o-Lantern hissed.

Davis groaned and shoved Lindsay and Michael out of the way. He pressed his face against the glass and roared, "_We are not the poor, you idiots! You should be hunting them, not us!"_

Bunny Mask stood there, toying with her shotgun. She laid the gun down and walked quietly towards the door, her body moving slowly. As she reached the door, there was a screech of tires from somewhere in the neighborhood.

Bunny Mask stood to face Davis and slowly slid her mask off. They all gasped. She was beautiful. Dark red hair, green eyes. A minute scattering of freckles across her pale cheeks. She smiled.

"Y'know, I have never quite understood the concept of the rich hunting the poor," She said, smirking. The growl of an engine grew louder.

"What would you do when they're all gone? Hunt one another? Well, we decided to turn the tables. We," she grinned, motioning to the men behind her, "are the poor of New America. And we've decided to hunt some choice game tonight."

A truck stopped at the edge of the driveway, its engine idling.

The headlights of the truck surrounded her, giving a twisted Holy Madonna view.

"So, with that being said, I'd like to say goodbye to you and your little friends. And thank you, in advance, for you sacrifice."

She moved out of the way and the truck's headlights screamed into the foyer.

"What are they doing with that truck?!" Elias shouted.

Harper began to back away from the door. The engine to the truck roared, but it stayed in place.

The Bunny Woman slipped on her mask and shouted, "Unleash the beast boys!"

The truck roared forward towards the house.

Harper made it to the top of the stairs just as she heard the screech of the metal. The outer doors shattered and the metal snapped and bent. The security door came crashing down, catching Davis' legs as he began to run. He collapsed onto the hardwood floor and Harper could only watch as his body was crushed under the tires of the trucks. Blood began to pool under his now lifeless body.

The rest of the group scattered in different directions, none of which Harper had a chance to focus on as the truck exploded in a bloom of fire.

The pictures on the walls all fell ,shattering. Harper was blown backwards into the hallway. The chandelier crashed down on top of the ruined carcass of the truck.

Outside, in the cold of the night, a cold smile grew on the face of Bunny Mask.


End file.
